The Announcement
by anime.in.my.heart
Summary: How does the announcement of a wedding affect certain members of the guild? Read to find out! *short chapters that follow onto one another* *GajeelxLevy* *GrayxJuvia* *NatsuxLucy* *JellalxErza* *LaxusxMirajane*
1. Gajeel

"Laxus, fight me!" the enthusiastic dragon slayer shouted as he jumped at the lightening mage sitting at the bar in the guild's hall. BAM! That's all it took. One hit over the head and the dragon slayer was down without Laxus even looking in his direction.

"Natsu never learns," Lucy sighed from a nearby table.

"He's an idiot for doing it," Gray muttered as he sat opposite the celestial wizard, trying to ignore Juvia's loving gaze on him.

"You do the exact same thing," Erza calmly pointed out as she sipped on her tea and Gray flinched at her words.

"Is that really how you see me?" the ice mage mumbled, unaware of Juvia glaring in Erza's direction. She didn't need another love rival! Jellal chuckled to himself. It was always amusing to visit fairy tail.

"I always find my visits here very entertaining," he laughed as Lucy turned to him with a sly smile.

"I'm sure you do," she giggled with a wink, immediately causing Jellal and Erza's faces to go blood red while Juvia stared at her. What was that wink for? Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Erza and Jellal are dating!" Juvia unexpectedly cried, her voice carrying through the guild's hall. Erza spat out her tea as silence surrounded them and everyone in the hall turned in their direction.

"No! No! No!" Erza screamed as her face went redder. She felt all eyes on her and she risked a glance at Jellal. That was a mistake! He was sitting wide-eyed with his face almost as red as hers.

"We're not dating!" Jellal hurriedly added, raising his voice louder than Erza's. He didn't like everyone staring at them! He chanced a glance at the scarlet-haired mage and met her embarrassed eyes with his own. That was a mistake! They quickly looked away from each other, both wishing the attention would be taken from them. Lucy giggled to herself. It was always entertaining to watch the two of them deny their blossoming romance. She looked over at Juvia who was oblivious to the commotion she had caused for Jellal and Erza. Her attention was once again fully on the ice mage next to her. Lucy found this entertaining too. She smiled at Juvia's lovestruck behaviour and the way Gray pretended to be annoyed by it. He wasn't fooling any one with that act. He had made his feelings for her very clear during their recent 100-year quest. Lucy's attention then moved to the moping fire mage who was disappointed at yet another failed attempt to fight Laxus. She sighed and looked away. Any hope of progress with Natsu only left her disheartened.

"WHAT!" a voice suddenly caught her curiosity and she looked towards the bar where the unanticipated commotion was coming from. She saw master sitting at the bar as he stared open-mouthed at two mages standing in front of him. Lucy glanced inquisitively at the two of them. She noticed the deep shade of red they each held on their faces and this surprised her. She wasn't the only one to see it. The rest of the guild silently stared at the strange happening. They waited to see what had gotten their master so worked up, but he remained frozen in his reaction. All eyes then turned on their two fellow guild members. Gajeel swallowed hard and Levy smiled nervously. They didn't expect it to go quite this way. They glimpsed each other anxiously. They each expected the other to come out and say it, but neither of them knew the exact words to use.

"They're engaged!" a sweet voice unexpectedly announced. Gajeel and Levy's eyes broadened in shock. They turned around to see a beaming Mirajane. They couldn't believe how casually she had said it. But it was out there. The whole guild now knew. Mirajane clapped her hands together and titled her head a little with a reassuring smile. They didn't find her smile very comforting as they turned to face the guild again.

It was quiet. Not a word was spoken. The members were stunned to silence. This was worse than the overreaction Gajeel and Levy had been expecting. They waited for someone to say or do something, anything! But the silence continued as all eyes remained on the uneasy couple. This was a nightmare. They both wanted to run and hide their red faces. They didn't think that would help though. They glanced at each other again. They needed help. It came just in time! An intentional cough from Mirajane seemed to set something off.

"WHAT!" all different voices cried out at the same time, filling the guild with outbursts. Shouts of excitement surrounded the timid couple as fellow guild members went over to congratulate them. Master recovered from his shock and was now a beaming, proud parent. Celebrations started around them, and Gajeel and Levy started to relax a little. Claps on the back and hugs came from all angles. Questions came from many voices and Levy laughed nervously. This was the overreaction she had been waiting for. It was a little overwhelming, but it was better than the silence.

Levy was distracted from the noise and commotion when she felt a strong hold on her hand. She looked down and saw Gajeel's hand over hers. His touch was comforting. She smiled to herself and looked at him. He wasn't looking at her. He was dealing with a flushed Erza who had grabbed him by the shoulders and was shaking him while giving her congratulations. Levy giggled and Gajeel quickly glanced at her. He was stubborn, but even he couldn't deny that that smile got to him. It made this whole situation a little more bearable. He looked away with a smile of his own, feeling satisfied with the decision he had recently made that was now being celebrated. It may mean that he would have to deal with uncomfortable situations like this, but at least it also meant that Levy would soon be his wife.


	2. Laxus

Laxus glanced at Mirajane working hard behind the bar as she handed out drinks to the excited guild. Her announcement a few moments ago had left the fairy tail members speechless. A rare occurrence! But it was also Mirajane who brought everyone back to their senses and took the engaged couple out of their uneasy situation that led to the celebrations happening now. Laxus grinned as he continued to watch the white-haired mage. Trust Mirajane to turn everything around. She usually had that calming effect on people. Laxus's grin widened when Mirajane's eyes met his. She gave him a knowing smile, as if she knew his thoughts, before she returned to serving the boisterous mages.

Laxus turned his attention away from the beautiful fairy tail waitress and looked towards Gajeel and Levy. They were still being surrounded with congratulations and beaming friends. Lucy was now cheerfully hugging Levy while Gray congratulated Gajeel. Natsu stood nearby, unnoticed by those around him. Laxus noticed him though. He was amused by the deep look of concentration on Natsu's face as the dragon slayer stared intensely at Levy. Something didn't make sense to him. Gajeel? Engaged! Was that actually possible? Natsu shook his head in conclusion to his question. There was only one logical explanation. He looked at Gajeel to make sure he was distracted. Natsu was pleased to see that Gray kept him busy. Natsu slowly walked over to Levy, coming from behind so Gajeel wouldn't see him. His unexpected presence interrupted Levy and Lucy's celebration together and they both watched him curiously.

"Levy, blink twice if Gajeel is forcing you against your will," Natsu quickly told the blue-haired girl, taking her by surprise. Levy and Lucy blinked at him blankly. Seriously! Lucy put her hand over her face and shook her head. Typical Natsu! Natsu didn't even notice the reaction of his celestial wizard partner as he continued to stare at Levy. His intense gaze made her feel uncomfortable. It didn't last long. An unexpected hard hit to the head distracted Natsu and he turned to glare at the person responsible.

"What was that for?" he demanded, bumping his forehead with the culprit. The iron dragon slayer glared back at him.

"I heard that!" Gajeel retaliated as he pushed back against Natsu. "I ain't forcing her!"

"Then why she marrying you-" the pink-haired mage started to say. He was cut off when he suddenly bumped into someone behind him.

"Watch it!" Gray snapped at Natsu, pushing him back. The fire mage frowned. He didn't like being pushed around. Gajeel was all forgotten about. Gray was his new target.

"You wanna have a go!" Natsu snapped back as his eyes burned with fire. The ice mage took an eager step forward in response. Lucy grimaced. This escalated quickly! She looked over at Erza, expecting her to intervene. The scarlet-haired mage sat in a corner, blushing. She wasn't going to be any help. Lucy turned her attention back to the pending brawl. Natsu and Gray were ready to go at it. Surely master would do something! Lucy sighed. He was too caught up in the celebrations. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Natsu and Gray jump at each other. This was it!

"Enough!" a strong voice swept over the hall as electricity sparked around them. Natsu and Gray were pulled a part before a fight could break out. They looked up to moan at the person who held them each by the collar of their shirts. The words never escaped their lips. Laxus glared down at them, immediately defusing their ignited passion to fight. The commotion they had caused settled down and everyone absorbed in their clash returned to the celebrations. Natsu and Gray each swallowed hard as Laxus dragged them to the end of the bar. He tossed them on a stool and glared down at the two mages with an intimidation that made them cower.

"You two are working my last nerve," Laxus coldly told them.

"Sorry!" they both cried, terrified at the consequences that awaited them. Laxus watched them with a frightening stare. He could punish them, but there was another thought more appealing that he wanted to experiment with.

"Besides, you two have bigger things to worry about," he sternly informed them. Natsu and Gray swallowed hard again. Here it comes! They closed their eyes, waiting for their punishment.

"Like who are you going to take as a date to the wedding," the lightening mage unexpectedly added. Huh? Natsu opened one eye, half expecting Laxus to be toying with them. Gray did the same thing. Did they hear right? They watched Laxus suspiciously. He was grinning at them. That reaction seemed misplaced. They glanced at each other unsurely.

"Wh-what?" Natsu muttered, a little fearfully. He flinched, thinking Laxus would lash out in response, but nothing happened. Natsu and Gray glanced at each other again. This was unusual. They waited for Laxus to change his expression, but he continued to grin at them.

"Do you really want to be at a wedding without dates?" the S-Class mage questioned his confused fellow guild members.

"Huh?" Gray responded with a raised eyebrow. Laxus laughed to himself. Their reactions were priceless! He leaned in closer to the two and they watched him cautiously.

"Look, I'm not going to punish you. It would be a punishment not to warn you, but even I can't do that. Showing up at a wedding without a date is just sad and pathetic," Laxus informed the fire and ice mages.

"I mean, they just announced their wedding and even Macao already has a date," he added as he watched Natsu and Gray expectedly. He waited for the realization to finally sink in and their eyes slowly widened. Laxus smirked. There it was!

"How does he already have a date!" Natsu cried as he looked over at the older man who was admiring a group of dancing girls. Macao having a date was almost more shocking than Gajeel and Levy getting engaged!

"Do you have a date?" Gray asked Laxus, snapping Natsu's attention back to them. He looked up at Laxus who stared at Gray surprisingly. The ice mage made a good point.

"One moment," Laxus told them as he turned his back to the two confused fairy tail members. Natsu and Gray glanced at each other for the third time. What was he up to? They watched him lean over the bar and address the beautiful woman behind the counter.

"How about you help me turn heads at this wedding and be my date?" Laxus casually asked Mirajane.

"Sure," she sweetly responded without a hint of a blush. They smiled at each other and Laxus turned to face a dumbfounded Natsu and Gray.

"Yeah, I have a date," he smugly said as he walked off with a satisfied smirk. Natsu and Gray's mouths fell open. What the heck just happened? He did that so easily and quickly. He didn't even stutter once. They were clearly shocked as Laxus's statement rang loudly in each of their heads. _Showing up at a wedding without a date is just sad and pathetic._ Their minds raced with this unpleasant thought as their eyes unwillingly noticed something that emphasised Laxus's words. People were pairing off. Cana and Mest. Evergreen and Elfman. Even Wendy and Romeo! They were all getting dates. Natsu frowned and Gray groaned. This was troublesome.

"Don't look so down," a gentle voice suddenly said from behind and they turned on their stools to see Mirajane smiling at them.

"Though I would hurry if I were you. I heard a rumour that Lyon and Loke are planning on asking Juvia and Lucy to be their dates to the wedding," she added innocently as their eyes widened. Mirajane gave them one more encouraging smile before walking off to the sound of her name being called. She left behind a horrified looking Natsu and Gray and giggled to herself. That wasn't exactly true, but those two always needed a bit of a push in the right direction.


	3. Gray

Natsu and Gray sat silently at the bar. They barely acknowledged the noise that surrounded them. Laxus had really gotten into their heads and Mirajane's rumour hadn't helped either. Gray stared off in one direction, and Natsu stared in the same direction, but for a different reason. Juvia stood talking excitedly to Levy. Lucy was with them too as they smiled and laughed. Juvia looked so cute with her enthusiastic, big blue eyes. Gray immediately stopped this thought and looked away stubbornly. He ignored the slight blush on his cheeks as he shook his head. This was ridiculous! He was overreacting. Juvia basically knew how he felt. He had nothing to be concerned about. He didn't have to ask her. She probably already knew they were going together. The uneasy feeling in his stomach meant nothing. Gray stood up, convinced he had talked himself out of worrying for no reason. That didn't last long. The guild's hall doors swung open and an unpleasant voice rang loudly through the celebrations.

"Juvia!" the lamia scale member called out to the water mage, catching her off guard.

"Lyon!" Gray muttered as he clicked his tongue. He was not someone the ice mag was happy to see right now. He watched Lyon take a bold step towards Juvia. That wasn't a big deal. Gray was sure of it. Another step from Lyon made him less sure. Gray watched Juvia's eyes widened as Lyon got even closer. Gray frowned. What did that reaction mean? He quickly shook his head. It was okay! Juvia definitely knew. Gray reminded himself of this over and over again as Lyon got even closer to the water mage. She didn't take her eyes off of him. Gray didn't know how he felt about that. He took an anxious step forward but stopped himself. There was no reason to overreact. That quickly changed! He watched Lyon take Juvia's hand into his and bend down on one knee. Juvia let out a little gasp. That did something. He was too close!

"Juvia, will you-" Lyon began to boldly speak. He never got the chance to finish. He blinked blankly as Juvia was swept away in an instant. He caught a flash of black hair rush out the guild hall.

Juvia felt her head spin with confusion. One-minute Lyon was holding her hand, and the next minute she was being carried off in a strong embrace. She looked up questioningly at the person carrying her and her confusion turned into immediate delight.

"Gray-sama!" she happily cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tightly onto him. Gray pretended not to like it as he pressed his lips together. He was really hiding away a satisfied grin. Lyon was long forgotten. He placed Juvia on her own two feet, but she continued to hold onto him. Gray turned his face away from hers. It was to hide the slight blush he had.

"Juvia is so happy it was her beloved Gray-sama who picked her up!" she lovingly said as she rested her head against his chest.

"Yeah…well…I wasn't going to let that guy get so close to a guild member," Gray stubbornly responded without looking at her. That was only partly true. It was silent for a moment before he finally glanced down at the water mage. She still had her face pressed into his chest. Gray stiffened. He could feel her warm breath against his skin. He felt her hold on him tighten and he wondered why. He didn't have to wait long for an explanation. Juvia looked up at him with a timid blush and his eyes widened. Her face was inches from his. Every stubborn bone in his body was screaming for him to look away, but he couldn't. Her captivating blue eyes held him in place. Gray knew what would soon happen. This wouldn't be the first time. It was something Gray craved for more than he liked to admit.

"Is that the real reason you took Juvia away?" the water mage softly asked him as her warm breath tickled his face. It was a feeling Gray welcomed. He swallowed hard as he stared at her slightly parted lips.

"I-I…didn't want him asking y-you to the wedding…as his date," Gray reluctantly admitted. He hated saying that out loud, but at the same time, he didn't. He didn't completely mind that Juvia responded by stepping closer and entangling her hands in his hair. She was so close!

"Juvia would only ever go with Gray-sama," she reassured the ice mage as she slowly guided his hands to wrap around her. Gray didn't fight her actions. He actually welcomed it. It was leading in a direction he was familiar with and one that he enjoyed. He obviously never revealed this to anyone except Juvia. She was the only one who needed to know. She was the only one who it concerned. Gray quickly glanced over Juvia's head to assure they were alone. No one was in sight. He knew what came next and he looked back at the beautiful water mage. She was waiting. He didn't pretend anymore as he closed the space between them and pressed his lips against hers.


	4. Jellal

Natsu stared blankly at the spot where Gray had been sitting. It happened so quickly. One-minute Gray was sitting here, the next minute he was carrying Juvia out of the guild. Natsu looked to where Lyon still knelt on one knee, dumbfounded by what just happened. A few people who had been watching, chuckled to themselves and turned away from the stunned mage. Natsu noticed Lucy standing nearby. He watched her pat Lyon's shoulder sympathetically and Natsu looked away. He turned around on his stool and leaned against the counter of the bar with a deep look of something between concentration and confusion. He didn't like the uneasy feeling in his tummy. It was mostly caused by what Mirajane had said.

"What's with that face?" a casual voice broke through Natsu's thoughts and he glanced to the side to see Jellal. The blue-haired visitor signalled two drinks to Mirajane and she gave a cheerful nod to show that she had acknowledged his order. He then turned his attention back to the dragon slayer. He was caught off guard when he found Natsu staring at him intensely. Jellal could almost see his brain working overtime.

"You know things about females, right?" Natsu suddenly asked Jellal, surprising him. That was unexpected. The question made him feel a little uneasy as he glanced in the direction of a particular fairy tail member. He quickly looked away with a slight blush and met Natsu's eager gaze again. Jellal grimaced. Natsu was completely oblivious to how uncomfortable he was. The blue-haired mage gave a nervous shrug and Natsu's face lit up.

"Then you can answer this! If you spend all your time with a female, and everyone knows that, shouldn't they all assume you and that female would go as dates to a wedding?" Natsu questioned as he eagerly leant closer to Jellal who took a step back. Natsu was a little too close for comfort! Jellal thought about Natsu's words as his eyes scanned the guild's hall. They rested on a pretty celestial wizard and he smiled knowingly. This was about Lucy. Jellal immediately felt a lot more at ease. He turned back to his pink-haired friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

"When it comes to females you can't just assume. You have to take action and be straight forward with them. You need to say how you feel and not leave them guessing," Jellal confidently responded as Natsu's face light up again. He was so wise! Jellal noticed Natsu's reaction and beamed proudly. Natsu nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement to what Jellal had said as he looked passed the blue-haired visitor. Jellal suddenly stiffened. He wasn't oblivious to who was in that direction. He nervously saw Natsu look back at him with a curious expression.

"So then how did you ask Erza to be your date?" the dragon slayer inquired as Jellal went blood red. This Natsu noticed.

"Are you sick?" he asked, a little louder than Jellal would have liked. He fiercely shook his head as he felt a few people glance in his direction. Jellal swallowed hard. He hoped _she_ wasn't one of them. That hope was short lived as he heard her voice pierce his ears.

"What's this about being sick?" Erza questioned as she walked over to them and the blue-haired mage flinched in response. He stared wide-eyed at Natsu, trying to signal to him to remain silent, but Natsu just stared at him with a confused expression. That wasn't good!

"Are-are you not well?" Erza asked Jellal when she received no answer. He slowly turned to face her, failing at hiding his blushing face. Jellal immediately regretted this! Seeing her own red cheeks did not help the situation. They just stared at each other, both getting more flushed with each passing second. Natsu looked from Jellal to Erza with raised eyebrows. They were acting weird.

"I think he might be getting sick," the dragon slayer started to speak and Jellal froze. He dreaded what might come next.

"We were just talking about Jellal asking you to be his date to the wedding when his face suddenly went all red," Natsu continued and Jellal felt his entire body tense up as he watched Erza's face go as blood red as his. Her eyes slowly widened as Natsu's words sunk in.

"Da-da-date!" Erza stuttered, unable to fully speak. Jellal silently wished for the ground to swallow him whole right now! But that wasn't about to happen. All he could do was watch Erza's embarrassed reaction. This was almost unbearable! He wanted to glare at the ignorant dragon slayer next to him, but he was scared to make any kind of movement. It could make things even worse! Natsu stared at Erza. Her face was very red too. Was she also sick? His eyes widened. Was it contagious?!

"O-okay,' Erza suddenly spoke before Natsu could react. It was so soft that Jellal and Natsu almost didn't hear her. Okay. That word screamed loudly inside Jellal's mind and he stared at the scarlet-haired mage in disbelief. Erza avoided eye contact with him as she looked down at her feet awkwardly. She was sure she would lose her nerve if she met his eyes. Natsu looked from Jellal to Erza again. They were acting _really_ weird. He yawned loudly. This was getting boring. That small sound seemed to set something in motion. Jellal was snapped out of his state of shock and realized that he was leaving Erza unanswered. He opened his mouth but hesitated when the words felt stuck in his throat. He swallowed hard, gripping his fists and forcing himself to take a step closer to Erza.

"O-okay," he responded, a little less boldly than he would have liked. Erza's head snapped up as she stared at him, stunned. She noticed that he was closer, and she fought the urge to step back. She always got so embarrassed when it came to this particular subject, but despite that, she really didn't mind him being that close. She actually liked it. She couldn't admit that out loud, but that was okay for now. She looked timidly away. It was unusual for her to act like that. He did that to her though. She glanced back at Jellal and was taken by surprise when she saw him smiling at her. It was slight, but it was definitely a smile. She didn't know it was taking him all he had to give her that smile. It wasn't because he didn't want to or because she didn't make him happy. She made him very happy! But this particular subject always got him so embarrassed. He didn't mind it though. Erza was worth it. He watched her slowly return his smile with a timid one of her own. His widened. She was definitely worth it.


	5. Natsu

Natsu slowly stepped away from Jellal and Erza. Their faces were still red, and he didn't want to risk catching whatever they both had. It was okay though. Jellal had served his purpose. _You have to take action and be straight forward_. Natsu grinned. That seemed easy enough. He scanned the hall for his target. He saw Laxus sitting at the bar with a smirk on his face as he talked to a smiling Mirajane. This didn't interest Natsu. He continued to look. He noticed Gajeel whispering something into the ear of a blushing Levy. That wasn't what he was looking for either. The pink-haired mage's eyes moved on to someone nearby the engaged couple. It was Gray. He was looking down at Juvia who held tightly on his arm. He didn't look as annoyed as he usually did. The dragon slayer turned his focus away from them and continued his search. Suddenly Natsu's face lit up. There! He spotted the beautiful celestial wizard trying to talk to a lovestruck Juvia. She gave a soft laugh and Natsu's grin widened. He loved that smile!

"Lucy!" he called out, running towards the startled blonde-haired mage, Other fairy tail members turned to see what was happening as they watched Natsu race across the hall with a big grin on his face. That caught their attention.

"Na-Natsu?" Lucy tried to speak as the fire mage stopped a few inches from her face, leaning close. He didn't give her a chance to say any more. What happened next stunned those in hearing distance.

"You, me, wedding?" Natsu eagerly asked with a hint of mischief to his grin.

"Huh?" Lucy gasped and she blinked blankly. Did she hear that right? She couldn't have! Juvia's eyes widened as Natsu's words echoed around the silent hall. Wedding?! Gray shook his head, immediately catching onto the misunderstanding. Classic Natsu! He watched the fire mage wait keenly for a response, completely oblivious to what he was implying. Gajeel stared on, shocked by the unexpected question while Levy let out a soft gasp at the realization of Natsu's words. The dragon slayer was still unaware! He didn't notice the reaction of those around him. He was focused on the celestial wizard in front of him. She was taking some time to respond. Lucy stared wide-eyed back at Natsu. She could feel her face go blood red as his words played over and over again inside her head. _You, me, wedding?_ Lucy was stunned. It sounded like Natsu was asking her to marry him. It had to be a mistake!  
"Natsu just asked Lucy to marry him!" a voice suddenly cried out as the voice swept over the hall. That caught Natsu's attention. Every head snapped in his direction and all eyes were on him. Huh? He scrunched up his eyebrows as he thought about what he had said. Gray noticed this. He could tell that the dragon slayer's brain was working overtime. Natsu tried to think harder. He didn't get it. What did a wedding have to do with marriage?

"I asked her to be my date!" Natsu declared with a hint of irritation. His brain hurt! Date? Lucy's eyes went big with realization. That's what he actually meant! Confused and surprised reactions circled around her, but she ignored them. He was just trying to ask her to be his date. That made so much more sense! Lucy sighed. She was relieved. The so-called proposal was overwhelming. She wanted to progress in her relationship with the dragon slayer, but that was too fast! Lucy smiled to herself. This was a good start though. She let out a soft giggle and this sound caught Natsu's attention. He glanced curiously at Lucy. He was surprised to see her laughing as she wiped a tear from her eyes. He wasn't the only one surprised. The rest of the hall silently watched on, intrigued by the celestial wizard's reaction. Lucy couldn't stop laughing. Maybe it was her shock and joy coming out all at the same time. But this was so typical of Natsu. If it had been anyone else, it wouldn't make sense. But it made complete sense when it came to him. Lucy wasn't even surprised anymore. She wiped away another tear and looked over at Natsu. He was watching her intensely. He almost looked anxious. Lucy smiled tenderly at him, ignoring the blush on her cheeks. Natsu's tense shoulders relaxed. That was a better reaction from her. He didn't smile though. She hadn't given him a response yet. Did it usually take this long?

"Sure Natsu, I'll go with you," Lucy eventually spoke, easing the dragon-slayer's anxious expression. His face slowly lit up as her response echoed throughout the hall.

It was silent and then a sudden outburst of cheers filled the air as Natsu embraced Lucy. He swung her in his arms, cheering along with everyone. He thought it was because she had said yes. It was actually for so much more than that. Finally! Those two finally took a step forward in their relationship. Lucy tried not to give into her hot red face as Natsu put her down and looked at her with a wide grin. She was very aware of everyone watching them, but she kept her focus on the dragon slayer. She loved that goofy smile of his! Natsu beamed. _Straight forward and to the point._ He nodded, satisfied that he had done that. He had already forgotten the recent misunderstanding. In his head it was like it had never happened. Typical Natsu! He put his arm over Lucy's neck and cheered along with the others.

Gray shook his head with a small smirk. He wouldn't have expected anything else from the fire mage. Juvia squeezed Gray's arm with excitement. She was happy for Lucy and…one less love rival. Levy giggled at what had just transpired as Gajeel rolled his eyes. Idiot! Gajeel then grinned. But he was a good intentional idiot. Jellal and Erza watched Natsu and Lucy from across the hall, both with smiles. That was Natsu for you! But it would have felt wrong if it went any other way. Laxus and Mirajane exchanged satisfied smirks as they sat at the bar. Mirajane looked away from the lightening mage with a knowing expression. They really just needed a little push. She walked over to a waiting customer as the celebrations started off again, sending the hall into its usual boisterous noise. She smiled to herself. It was interesting to see the effects of a wedding announcement.


End file.
